templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Tactical Defense Systems
Tactical Defense Systems or TDS was a Shadow Company run by the Remsian Republic, based at small space station TDS Perlemian Way Station near Rhen Var and the TDS Hydian Way Station near Eriadu. Acting primarily as a Defense Contractor, and a PMC, the also offered a catalog of Templar Equipment, many with downgrades. They would, if approached by another organization, act as a Private Military Company, acting to bolster an existing (or in some cases non-existing) Military force under a contract. Behind the Scenes however, any and all actions preformed by the Company, was controlled and regulated by the Remsian Military Services, if a potential contract would interfere with another Force organization, lead to a larger conflict, or was helping oppress innocent people, the contract would be refused (and in some cases a very cheap contract with those being oppressed being offered and accepted.) The whole of Company had its own 'military force' but could draw from the Templar Military Services equipment if needed, it was not allowed to draw from the office of Tactical Operations and Naval Intelligence Forces, or any capital ships over one kilometer in length. Price List Services Offered Paramilitary Services Bodyguard Services *5,000 credits per day per individual **10,000 credit surcharge for injuries **50,000 credit surcharge for lose of life Escort Services *'Ground Escort Service' **15,000 credits per week, per vehicle ***2,000 credits for additional personnel after standard crew per week ****10,000 credit surcharge for injuries ****50,000 credit surcharge for lose of life ****100,000 credit surcharge for lose of ground vehicle *'Air & Space Escort Service' **25,000 credits per week, per fighter **50,000 credits per week, per escort 'cruiser' ***2,000 credits for additional personnel after standard crew per week ****10,000 credit surcharge for injuries ****50,000 credit surcharge for lose of life ****100,000 credit surcharge for lose of starfighter ****300,000 credit surcharge for lose of escort 'cruiser' Way Station Services Refueling *2,000 credits for starfighters *5,000 credits for small freighters *10,000 credits for mid sized freighters *20,000 credits for large cargo haulers Resupply/Restock *2,000 credits for starfighters *5,000 credits for small freighters *10,000 credits for mid sized freighters *20,000 credits for large cargo haulers R&R *150 credits per person per day *700 credits per person per week *2800 credits per person per month *50,000 credits per person per year Repair/Refit *Prices Vary Recreation Promenade *10 credits per person per entry (without a ticket for that day) Fly By Night Diner'' Deliver''' *100 credits plus food for docked ships *500 credits plus food for hyperspace deliveries Products Offered Military Ships *Somber-type escort cruiser† 1,900,000 credits **'No Downgrades' *Eta-2.5† 125,000 credits (Aeternus model only) **'Downgrades' ***Energy Torpedo Launchers Removed ***Emergency Response Shielding replaced with standard generator ***Ion Booster set up to allow no speeds over 180MGLT *Eta-2.5 w/ X-45 Hyperspace Transport Ring† 145,000 credits **'Downgrades' ***Ion Boosters set up to allow no speeds over 180MGLT Non-Military Ships *Mjolnir-class Transport† 90,000 credits **'No Downgrades' *Gemini-class Cargo Hauler† 150,000 credits **'No Downgrades' ***'Purchase Bonus:' if purchased with the Gemini, Cargo Containers are only 10,000 credits each Ship components *X-45 hyperspace transport ring† 40,000 credits **'Downgrades' ***Ion Boosters set up to allow no speeds over 180MGLT *Astral Ion Drive† 20,000-70,000 credits **'Downgrades' ***Ion Booster set up to allow no speeds over 180MGLT *QuantumMass Ion Drives† 100,000 - 250,000 credits **'No Downgrades' *Gemini-Type Cargo Containers 15,000 credits **'Nothing to Downgrade' *Custom Paint Jobs 1,000-3,000 credits Military Vehicles *LAB-LC 20,000 credits **'No Downgrades' *APC-M-60 60,000 credits **'No Downgrades' *LT-M-70 70,000 credits **'No Downgrades' *MT-M-80 140,000 credits **'No Downgrades' *AAT-M-90 140,000 credits **'No Downgrades' *TTS-1 Fast Attack Speeder Bike 10,000 credits **'No Downgrades' *TTS-1s Fast Attack/scout Speeder Bike 9,000 credits **'No Downgrades' *TTS-1a Assault Swoop 12,000 credits **'No Downgrades' Non-Military Vehicles *LAB-PT 15,000 credits **'No Downgrades' *TTS-1 Fast Attack Speeder Bike 10,000 credits **'No Downgrades' *TTS-1s Fast Attack/scout Speeder Bike 9,000 credits **'No Downgrades' *TTS-1w Wheeled Recon Bike 7,000 credits **'No Downgrades' Vehicles Components *Wheels 100-500 credits *Custom Paint Jobs 500-1,500 credits Equipment S/SJ-MK-III Scanner-Scanner Jammer Unit *5000 credits per unit *45000 credits for 10 units T-R/MS-MK-I Support Unit *2000 credits per unit *18000 credits for 10 units DMT-01AC Portable Manned Turret *8000 credits per unit 5% discount in bulk groups over 10 units. DAT-01AC Portable Auto Turret 8500 credits per unit 5% discount in bulk groups over 10 units. Power Cells *250 credits per unit 5% discount in bulk groups over 10 units. QF-L Fusion Reactor *100,000 credits per unit Personal Weapons *ALIP 150 credits **'No Downgrades' *X-5 Sub Machine Gun 300 credits **'No Downgrades' *X-6 Modular Carbine 1,300 credits **'Downgrades' ***No Charge Mode *TTI-D-RBP 150 credits **'No Downgrades' *X-16 CAWS S-Type 700 credits B-Type 600 credits **'No Downgrades' Explosive Weapons *10 Megaton NOVA mine 750,000 credits **'Downgrades' ***Hidden device that signals Templar forces when a Mine is in system.†† *20 Megaton NOVA mine 1,500,000 credits **'Downgrades' ***Hidden device that signals Templar forces when a Mine is in system.†† Mounted Weapons *TAR-MK-III 150,000 credits **'Downgrades' ***Electronic Locking Mechanism ††† Ammunition M07 X-HP-SAP *20 rounds 100 credits *50 rounds 250 credits *100 rounds 500 credits *1000 rounds 5000 credits *for other prices multiply the amount of rounds you need by 5 M07 X-HP-SAP Shredder Round *20 rounds 100 credits *50 rounds 250 credits *100 rounds 500 credits *1000 rounds 5000 credits *for other prices multiply the amount of rounds you need by 5 Tactical Training Rounds *20 rounds 80 credits *50 rounds 200 credits *100 rounds 400 credits *1000 rounds 4000 credits *for other prices multiply the amount of rounds you need by 4 12.7x99mm Rounds *Armor Piercing: 10 credits per round *Incendiary:20 credits per round 102mm High-Explosive Anti-Tank *Shaped Charge: 100 credits per round *Proton Rocket: 150 credits per round *Smart Missile: 300 credits per round 30mm Heavy Round *30 credits per round 50mm Heavy Round *50 credits per round 60mm Artillery Round *80 credits per round 120mm Heavy Artillery Round *160 credits per round 14.5x114mm APFSDS Round *120 credits per round Clauses † all ships and ship components are subject to Templar Space Command Emergency Code 783-3ND. Appears in all contracts for equipment under the "Special Intentions" clause which states that "No TTD produced equipment may be used in aggressive actions against TTD or any organizations under TTD protection under the risk of product reclamation, legal and/or aggressive actions" †† Devices has a range only within a system. Templars can not track the devices across the galaxy, they are only used to alert Templars of their presence so they can not be used against them. The devices are built directly into the infrastructure of the device, tampering will either set the device off or render it inoperable. This also applies to the above Claus. See Templar Space Command Emergency Code 783-3ND for more information. Fleet List *2 Oden-class Corvettes **Not available for Contract, permanently assigned to patrol the Trade Routes ** The '''''Oceanborne and The Heavy Whisper *12 Somber-type escort cruiser ** The Rosary, The Lamentation of the End, The Shadow of Corruption, the Shadow of Intent, The Exonerated Legion, The Paramount Axiom, The Penance of Flame, The Infallible Truth, The Sacred Promise, The Point of No Return, The Bringer of Twilight, The End of Time *30 Eta-2.5 Aeternus Heavy Interceptors *6 Eta-2.5 Vindicator Heavy Interceptors Contracts Perlemian Contract Perlemian Trade Route Patrol more commonly called the Sorjus Memorial Contract *'Contract With': Member Planets of the Perlemian Trade Route *'Started':133ABY *'Duration': 150 years *'Cost': Volunteer Contract *'Contract Basics': Templar Technical Defense system (hereby known as TTD), will twice weekly preform patrols for the entirety of the Perlemian Trade Route. They will also answer all distress signals in the trade route if possible. The Oden-class Corvettes The Oceanborne and The Heavy Whisper as well as the Somber-type escort cruiser The Rosary is assigned to the Route for the duration of the project. *'Reasonings': Contract Volunteered in memory of those lost at Sorjus durring the year 128aby. Imperial Contract Weapons Trade Contract with the Galactic Empire *'Contract Party One': Templar Technical Defense Systems *'Contract Party Two': Galactic Empire *'Duration': Five years *'Cost': 53,750,000 per year (268,750,000 in total) Includes 15 percent bulk discount *'Contract Details': Ten 10 Megaton NOVA mines every month *'Reasonings': Contract drew up in 100 ABY after prolonged galactic issues within the galaxy, and the sudden disappearance of baradium stores over the years, the Empire sought a contract for new weapons. TTDS Supplied this contract. category:Templars of Twilight category:Templar Military Services category:Templar Defenses category:Articles by Kahn Iceay